To Love A Monster
by lynn314
Summary: What happens when you're a half vampire half werewolf freak, with a twin brother, a crazy sister, and an imprint who wants you and your entire family dead. You turn into a giant wolf with crazy vampire killing venom, that's what happens. (lemons)


To love a Monster

A twilight fanfiction

I sighed in perfect contentment, I was sunbathing on the beach. My whole family was on the little island my great grandfather owned, called isle Esme. Ever since I was born everyone got together once a year to vacation here for two weeks. It was a way for us to see my mother's side of the family since they can't come back to forks for another fifty years probably. My mother and father, Renesmee and Jacob Black moved to my father's reservation when they got married. My mother's family lives in Alaska. The whole family moved when my mother was just a year old (looked about five or six). My father and his little pack followed them up there. He couldn't live without being around my mother, or something like that. He imprinted on her, in our world that mean unconditional love until someone dies, or so I'm told. Our family is kind of non-traditional to say the least. My siblings and I are smack dab in the middle of vampires and shapeshifters. But, it was our birth and parents love that brought everyone together. Some of the wolves and their families even came on our family vacation. All of my dad's former pack that moved to Alaska before we were born. Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil, and then my aunt Rachel and her husband Paul. I am literally surrounded by people I love, and I could not be happier.

"what are you doing out here all alone?" Bella, my grandmother asked, as she sat next to me in the sand. It was weird to think of her as my grandmother. She was beautiful, with her dark hair, golden eyes and sparkling pale skin. She had an immortal beauty and was forever stuck at 18. I was only eight years old but I already looked like I was in my twenties, older than my grandmother and mother.

"Enjoying the sun" I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine. Poor Bella, I could see she was sad that our vacation was coming to an end tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "you know this is my most favorite place on earth." She told me as she pulled away.

"when Edward and I got married, this is where we came" I scrunch my face up at the thought of my grandparents on a honeymoon. "don't give me that look" she lightly pushed my shoulder.

"I love it here too, I miss you all, I wish we could all be together." I told her. I loved my mother's side of the family and wished they could live in forks but I knew it wasn't possible.

"You could always come live with us" she jokingly said as she gracefully got up and reached for my hand.

"We better get back to the house for dinner, your mother and Esme have made something special for all of us" I followed her halfway to the main house before I excused myself to go take a shower and get ready at what we liked to call the wolf end of the island. Alice ended up building a couple of different properties on the island. The main house was for the vampires, then there was a cottage where my parents, younger sister, Rachel, and Paul stayed. EJ and I usually stayed there but we decided to stay at the wolf manor this trip. The wolf manor had four bedrooms and five baths that were all taken over by Leah and EJ, Quil and Seth, Embry, then Claire and I shared a room.

When I got to my room Claire was sprawled out on the bed reading a book.

"Are you going to get ready for dinner" I asked her as I went into our closet to grab a dress for dinner.

"Do you seriously think I would miss Esme's food" She replied, looking up from her book. I laughed and went into our bathroom to shower. Claire was eighteen, the same age that EJ and I claimed. She knew about everything supernatural. She's Quill's imprint, that's the only thing she doesn't know about. She's my best friend, her and my siblings. We were all thick as thieves and spent almost all of our time together.

I got out of the shower and tied my long brown hair into a pony tail. I looked more like a Quileute than a vampire. I had bronze skin, dark brown hair and eyes. I was tall, like my father, and slim like my mother. I had a larger chest than my mother or sister. My eyes were almond shape, my lips were full, and I had high cheek bones. The only real resemblance I had to my mother was my curly hair. I knew I was beautiful, I was part vampire after all, but I always felt left out next to my mother and sister. They had an unnatural beauty about them. People always thought Claire and I were the sisters not Sarah and me.

I finished getting ready and made my way out of the bathroom. I found Claire dressed and ready to leave.

"what time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked as we were walking to the main house.

''I'm not sure, I'll ask my mom though when we get there'' I told her as the house came into view.

All of a sudden, I started feeling nauseous. "Are you okay Jay?" Claire asked as I stopped walking.

"I'm not feeling well'' I started walking again.

"Is that even possible?'' we rounded the corner and made our way up the steps to the house.

"I'm sure it'll pass" I replied and entered the house. I was right, after a couple of minutes the feeling did pass. I went to the kitchen to find all of my aunts in one room.

"sweetie, will you take this salad to the table?" My grandma Esme asked me, I told her I would and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"have you seen your brother" My mom asked me as I sat the salad on the table.

"You know he's probably with Leah somewhere" Leah imprinted on EJ when we were born, which is all kinds of fucked up. Leah' s mother, married our great grandfather, so she is our great step aunt. To make things even more fucked up Seth imprinted on our little sister Sarah. So, if EJ and Leah get married Seth will be Sarah's great step uncle/brother-in-law. The wolf gods are pretty fucked up if you ask me. All of that aside though, I do love all of the Clearwater's. They're without a doubt family to me.

''There they are" she said, as she spotted them walking into the back yard. The main house had a huge custom-made table on the patio that sat twenty people. That is where we always had our last vacation dinner.

The dinner went by without a hitch, it was always a tad awkward though. My mother's family never eating, just sitting there making conversation. I started feeling nauseas when Rosalie brought out dessert. I had never been sick before in my life.

"I'll be right back" I announced as I got up from the table. Claire whispered something in Quill's ear and followed me into the house.

"Are you okay" She asked me, concern all over her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I said slightly panicked as my stomach started cramping.

She walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead, it felt freezing.

"you're hot, like a lot hotter than normal" My body always ran warm, even more so than my fathers. Something about the vamp and wolf blood did that.

"Jayden, is everything okay?" my grandfather Carlisle asked as he came in from outside. I let out a yelp as the rest of my body started spasming in cramps. In a flash, someone came in and had me outside on the beach before I knew what was happening. I looked up and it was my grandpa Edward.

"it's okay love, I have you" he told me as he rocked me in his arms. His cold body helped my burning one, I buried my head in his chest and sobbed as the pain was becoming more intense.

"what's wrong!" I heard my mother yell as she joined us on the beach. I had my eyes shut but I could feel the presence of everyone else. _EJ are you there?_ I called out to my twin. It was the only gift we had. We could talk to each other through or minds _of course Jay_ he replied. _Help me._

My body felt as if I was on fire, my throat felt like someone was taking a hot poker down it and my bones felt like someone was hitting them with a hammer over and over again.

EJ POV

''We have to do something" I yelled in frustration as my sister started screaming in pain. Everyone was down at the beach except for Seth,Quil, Claire, Rachel, and Sarah. Everyone thought it best if they stayed at the house. Leah put her hand on my shoulder and I immediately felt calmer.

"I'm trying to take away the pain but it's not working". Jasper said, looking frustrated.

"It feels as if she's turning" he said. My mother went to Bella for comfort as my father started shaking. He was visibly upset talking to Edward trying to figure out what to do. _Hang in there sis._

Everyone was arguing and then. _CRACK._ It got eerily quiet as the sound of Jayden's bones breaking echoed. In a flash Bella grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him away from Jayden.

"she's turning into a one of us" Leah whispered in shock.

"All of the vampires need to leave" My dad demanded. My mother fiercely shook her head.

"No Jacob!" she refused as he insisted. My dad and grandfather shared a look of

agreement and at vampire speed Edward had my mother in his arms and was running back to the house.

"We'll be at the house, call for us when she turns back" Carlisle told Jacob before him and the rest of the family reluctantly ran back to the house.

''You too EJ" he said not even looking at me. I growled stepping away from Leah.

"I am not leaving her" I told him, as I went to kneel beside Jayden. She was dripping in sweat, her whole body still spasming.

'' Get back now! It's dangerous" he pushed me away.

"I'm not a vampire! She would never hurt me." He was about to start yelling at me again before Leah spoke up.

"Please baby, go to the house, tell the rest of the pack we need them" she stood in front of me and placed her hand on my chest. I sighed in defeat and turned to go back to the house. I was half way there when an ear-piercing howl sent shivers down my spine and made me glad I left.

Leah's Pov

EJ hadn't been gone more than thirty seconds before Jayden's body erupted into a massive white wolf with red eyes. We all gasped in shock. The shock didn't last long. Paul, Jacob and I shifted, running after her down the beach.

'' _we can't let her get to the house"_ Jacobs mind was in a panic as we chased down his daughter. Her thoughts were shocking. They were primal, only running on instinct.

 _What the fuck is that!_ Paul yelled at us as all of our throats started burning. I yelped in pain, it was the worst feeling I had ever experienced. Jayden let out a terrible howl.

 _It's her, she's thirsty_ Jacob said in even more panic. I was the fastest one. I caught up to her before anyone.

 _Listen to me Jayden, it's going to be okay._ She growled taking a snap at me. I was baffled at her mind. There were no thoughts, just instinct. I felt her anger at me and her thirst. She was desperate to find something to eat or drink. The smell of vampires all over the island was making her crazy with blood lust.

I dashed to the side as she took another snap at me, I could see Jacob coming up from behind her. He ran straight into her. The both of them came tumbling down and I was in shock to see that she was bigger than him. She was snapping at his throat, saliva dripping from her jaws.

 _He's going to get hurt, he won't fight back!_ Paul said as he caught up with us. I realized he was right. Jacob just kept dodging, rearing up and pushing her away. She was bigger but had no experience.

 _He'll hurt you if you hurt her_ I warned Paul as he ran to where they were. He jumped up and grabbed her by the throat. She panicked backing off of Jacob and snapped at Paul grabbing him by the flank.

 _JAYDEN!_ Jacob called in his alpha voice. That immediately got her attention, she growled, the fire in her throat still burning. She turned running to the direction of the main house.

 _Stop her Jacob, now!_ I yelled at him as I thought of EJ and all of the others. I felt Paul start to panic as he thought of Rachel and the crazy thirst Jayden felt.

We ran all the way back to the main house; the Cullen family was outside waiting for us. I could hear Jacobs thoughts as he was directing them to Edward. Trying to get them to go back into the house. I could feel Jayden's blood lust. She wanted to kill them, her own family.

"It's us Jayden, calm down" Jaspers calm voice and the sound of the ocean crashing against the waves seem to reason with her. I realized he was using his gift, I could feel the waves of happiness reach all of us. She let out a whimper and I could hear her thoughts returning to normal.

 _I'm so sorry dad_ she thought of herself biting him over and over again. The burning in her throat was still there and she howled when she realized it.


End file.
